<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letters to Nayeon by shiningtwice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470351">Letters to Nayeon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice'>shiningtwice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2YEON - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Letters, NaJeong, happy 2yeon day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nayeon needs to leave, and every single day, Jeongyeon writes her a letter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letters to Nayeon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy 10th anniversary to NaJeong`s friendship and happy 10 years in JYPE, Nayeon!!<br/>P.S 2Yeon will forever be THAT ship 🥺️❤️️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you want from me, <em>Nabongs</em>?”</p><p>Jeongyeon said with such strong voice, not wanting it to crack, her back facing Nayeon, not letting her whole self, break down in front of the girl after realizing what day is it and why is it significant for them.</p><p>“I want to give something to you. Why are you not looking at my beautiful face? Come on, Jeongie”</p><p>The younger then cackled, tears about to fall forgotten, and just like that, she decided to face the pretty girl.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Here”</p><p>Nayeon shyly gives a small paper bag to the girl and the latter just plainly accepts it, opened it right away and showed her the notebook with a questioning face.</p><p>“What is this for?”</p><p>“Just in case you miss everything about me, you can write about it there instead.”</p><p>“And how are you sure that I`m going to miss you and write about you, Miss Im Nayeon?”</p><p>Nayeon knew that Jeongyeon will exactly say those words so she tries to mock her face while scooting the latter closer to her side.</p><p>“I bet you will. Come on, give me a hug because I`m surely gonna miss you”</p><p>“Whatever you say”</p><p>The moment Nayeon`s arms encircled around Jeongyeon`s body and the latter`s arms automatically surrounding Nayeon`s neck, they hugged each other tightly—so tight, unlike the normal ones where Jeongyeon acts like she`s been strangled from the hug. It`s the kind of hug that both will surely miss, it`s the kind of hug that they wish, they cannot get away from and just stay there forever. They surely just want to stay in each other`s arms, melt into it, even if Jeongyeon will not say it out loud. It`s the hug they will long for in the next coming months or years, they didn`t know how long.</p><p>When Nayeon was about to let go of that almost 2 minutes hug because she thinks she will cry and breakdown any moment, Jeongyeon didn`t let her, instead, hugged her the way Nayeon feels she`s in her safe place, where she feels like home that made her tear up because this time, she knows, Jeongyeon isn`t holding back whatever she is feeling at that moment, and she let her.</p><p>“I`m gonna miss this, I`m gonna miss you”</p><p>Jeongyeon buried her head into the older`s face and let herself rest there. This time, she just wants to be honest with her feelings, even just for once. When they finally accepted what is going to happen, they let go of each other, tears evident in their faces and Jeongyeon doesn`t want Nayeon to notice it so the latter just didn`t tease her for that.</p><p>“Don`t forget to write anything in the notebook when you miss me, okay? I will miss you so much, Jeongie”</p><p>The younger did not say anything, she`s still afraid that her voice will crack and her tears will continue falling again which she is trying hard not to happen. There`s nothing much formality that follows after that, Jeongyeon drive Nayeon at the airport because she wants to hurt herself more, wants to see the girl walk away in front of her, wants to see her go miles away from her without any assurance when she will go back or if she will still go back.</p><p>Forty-eight hours after Nayeon`s departure, Jeongyeon still hasn`t got any message from the girl and in that short span of time, she cannot help but worry and think that there is something happened to her. It makes her think like crazy because she is imagining things like what if the girl immediately forgets about her? What if the girl will really not go back? What if the girl found another best friend other than her? What if the girl is not eating and sleeping well? What if the girl doesn`t have anyone to look after her when she is experience a jet lag?</p><p>She waits and waits and waits until she received a call from Skype that shows the name of the person she wants to talk about her day every day. She immediately answers it.</p><p>“Ya! What took you so long to call? Are you not feeling well or something?”</p><p>First day on the other side of the world and Nayeon already misses the girl`s nagging. Oh, how she wishes that she is by her side so she can literally feel the way she scolds her because she always does that: when Nayeon is not updating Jeongyeon when the former is going somewhere and it`s already night time, she will flood her phone with text messages and missed calls and just from there, she can imagine how loud the girl is and she can also imagine her worrying face and it sometimes makes her sad, because from then on, she will not hear nor receive that kind of messages anymore. Nevertheless, she needs to be strong.</p><p>“Hello to you too, Yoo Jeongyeon”</p><p>Nayeon cackles and Jeongyeon surely misses seeing and hearing it. At that moment, she just wants to get through the screen and hug the girl.</p><p>On the first few days, they tried to become like the normal best friends that was put into a long-distance friendship so they always call each other through Skype at the time that is both convenient for them: 12AM for Nayeon and 11AM for Jeongyeon or the other way around when Nayeon is too sleepy but still wants to talk to Jeongyeon. They will talk about anything under the sun just like they used to do when they were still next to each other. On most times, Nayeon will tease Jeongyeon about the latter missing her hugs and kisses and the girl will fight back saying that she is just blabbering nonsense things because she does not miss anything about the girl, even just one strand of her hair (though, they both know it is the other way around).</p><p>On the first few weeks, they tried to communicate like the normal best friends that they are, telling each other about their day, what interests them, what made them mad or sad or happy in that certain day and moment, what are they are they doing as of the moment, what are they eating and where are they staying exactly, and mundane stuff that both likes to share and listen.</p><p>Even though on most nights in their time zones, they cannot help but feel sad not because Nayeon needs to adjust her body clock, or because Jeongyeon keeps on receiving rejected project proposals, but because it is the fact that they do not have each other literally by their side to help them cope with what is currently happening with them. They do not have literally anyone who is by their side to be their shoulder to cry on, to be that someone who will listen to their rants and issues and sobs and will come with them when they want to run away. All they have is each other and now they have to endure everything until they will be used to with their setup because they do not have any choice, though. Nayeon needs to leave and Jeongyeon let her, all she can do is to give her moral support and make sure that she will not breakdown, or if ever she will, she will also make sure to be with her in those times even just through calls and not physically. They keep on longing for each other to the point that they cry themselves to sleep and wake up the next morning feeling empty and start doing the usual things again that they will just keep on doing because it is a way for them to survive their everyday life.</p><p>It is hard, they both know what will be the possible results of their parting, but it is for the best. And besides, they are best friends, they did things together before and survive the worst for 10 years already, so they believe that they will also surpass this drought.</p><p>On the 45th day of Jeongyeon missing Nayeon, which the former will not say out loud obviously or else it will result for her to be teased by the latter and maybe, just maybe ask her to go to America and live with her there (which, Jeongyeon immediately considers because she thinks she cannot survive without her best friend by her side. She`s that softie inside when it comes to one Im Nayeon in her life), she remembered the notebook Nayeon gave to her and finally decided to open it. It is a plain yellow green notebook with some flowers on the cover and a letter written on the first page. She never thought that Nayeon will actually give her that kind of thing, much more give her some handwritten letter which she knows the girl is fond of doing and giving to the people she treasures (and Jeongyeon will forever be grateful for that).</p><p>Jeongyeon then started reading the letter out loud as she started listening to their shared playlist and decided to play it while trying to write anything at the notebook.</p><p>
  <em>My dear Jeongie,</em>
</p><p>She cringed at the heading, she knows it will go until the end, but she doesn`t care anyway.</p><p>
  <em>I bet you`re just reading this after a few days of us not seeing each other, I know you that much, and I can`t blame you.</em>
</p><p>She definitely can hear her voice while reading that line and can also imagine the expression she is having in her face that time: a smirking Nayeon.</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, I miss you. I am missing you and I will miss you every day.</em>
</p><p>No, Jeongyeon shouldn`t be crying in the second line just yet, it`s too early to sob, but she can already feel something watery in her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>I will never forget you, no matter what happens. You will always be my best friend, Jeongie.</em>
</p><p>Oh, right. <em>Best friend.</em> That gave her some kind of pain, a thug in her heart, a slap in her whole being, a cold water that serves as the truth poured right into her face right away. There`s some kind of feeling filling inside her and she thinks her tears will fall nonstop at any minute that moment.</p><p>
  <em>Please always stay safe and take care of yourself. I will always be rooting for you and I will always be your number one fan, don`t forget that. <strong>39109</strong></em>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em></em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em></em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Giving you lots of hugs and kisses,<br/>
Yeowo</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>Jeongyeon promised herself that she will stay strong, that she should swallow all the pain because it will do nothing to her, but here she is, crying over a handwritten letter and mainly because of those <em>two words</em>. By now, she thinks she will really never have the chance to admit everything to the girl and be honest with her feelings for the rest of her life.<p>Beside those two words that truly broke her heart, she wants to know the meaning of those five numbers Nayeon have chosen to write at the end of the letter. She tries to remember any possible dates or passcodes but she cannot think of anything connected to that. She just wants not to be bothered about it, but her mind tells her not to, so with that, she started writing her first entry in the journal that Nayeon gave her.</p><p>
  <em>Nabongs,<br/>
<s>First off, I do not miss you like you do. You just made me cry like a fool.</s><br/>
Uhm, hi? It`s been almost 2 months since you left and yeah, I kinda miss you. I guess I`ll just be honest here since you cannot read any of this.<br/>
I hope you`re doing great there, though, because I`m okay here, but better if I have you by my side. *sigh*<br/>
I hope to see you again soon, my cute bunny. I miss you so damn much.<br/>
PS- I don`t get the meaning of the number, so care to share anything about it?</em>
</p><p>She did not turn into a fully softie just by writing. No, definitely not. To be honest, she can really turn into a full softie when maybe Nayeon will come back and by then, she will surely <em>confess</em> her feelings and pour her all to the girl in any ways she know and can, but the thing is that, it will probably not happen, so never mind that thought.</p><p>
  <em>Day 55 of missing you, Nabongs.<br/>
Today, I received my 5th rejected project proposal and it just hurts because there is the fact that I still cannot get what the client wants that definitely makes me feel so down, and there is also the fact that I do not have my support system by my side.<br/>
Please come back, I miss you.</em>
</p><p>Nayeon excitingly calls Jeongyeon as soon as her office hours ended and to her surprise, the girl is now awake, unlike her usual waking hours. She is grateful by that, anyway.</p><p>“Good morning, Jeongie!! Are you okay?”</p><p>For a second, Jeongyeon thought Nayeon was a mind reader or something, but then she remembers that they were friends for 10 years and they have already memorized each other`s personality so it`s really that easy for them to determine whether or not they are feeling any kind of things.</p><p>“Of course. Are you on your way home?”</p><p>“Yeah, just grabbing a bite before hailing some taxi. Are you gonna cook your breakfast?”</p><p>“Thinking of just buying some bread at the cafeteria downstairs because I`m lazy to cook nowadays.”</p><p>“Why? Is it because I`m not there to finish all your leftovers?”</p><p>Jeongyeon will forever be grateful for Nayeon for making her feel light and start her day with a smile. With that being said, she always comes to work with a positive mind that her proposals will finally get accepted after a few more tries. And it goes on, just like that: Nayeon always cheering on Jeongyeon`s day and Jeongyeon always being the support system for Nayeon. They always help each other out to survive every single day of their lives without each other literally by their side.</p><p>
  <em>Day 72 of missing you, Nabongs.<br/>
You should congratulate me, and of course you will because guess what? I will finally host my new project after receiving so many rejections, yay! I hope you`re here with me so I can treat you some expensive steak, but I guess I`ll just save it for next time.<br/>
I hope you`re doing great there and still finding some time to rest and take care of yourself. Let`s celebrate when you get home :) </em>
</p><p>Right after Jeongyeon wrote that short message at her notebook, Nayeon called her and ask what is the girl announcing that time because she basically sent her a message that goes <em>“call me asap”</em> and made her nervous. However, the younger just chuckled at her, got something from her bag and smiled widely when she faced her phone again and let Nayeon guess what is inside the envelope she is holding.</p><p>“Guess what?”</p><p>“What? You`re making me nervous. Just say it already”</p><p>Of course, the impatient Im Nayeon is always present whenever Jeongyeon starts with <em>guess what</em> and the latter will make the announcement longer than expected just to tease her.</p><p>“Guess what is this all about first”</p><p>“Yoo Jeongyeon”</p><p>“Guess it first”</p><p>“Yoo Jeongyeon, please”</p><p>“Alright, alright. I got the project!!!”</p><p>The facial expression of Nayeon right after she heard Jeongyeon`s announcement was unexplainable. It is some combination of happiness, and excitement, and teary-eyed all in one and Jeongyeon is just there, feeling overwhelmed because she never thought she has that someone who looks so proud of her, who is literally happy for her, and feels like she is the one who will always stay beside her. That person whom she needs for the rest of her life looks exactly like Nayeon, and she prays she really is the one.</p><p>When that feeling suddenly came to Jeongyeon, she just realized one thing. If the whole world will turn its back to them, she will make sure to stay beside Nayeon and make sure that the girl knows that she always has her, she will always have Yoo Jeongyeon in her life, forever and always.</p><p>
  <em>Day 83 of missing you, Nabongs.<br/>
I forgot my umbrella today and I think it is yet the first time I did that. The rain suddenly reminded me of you. That time when we were still kids and your Mom can`t fetch you from school so I did you a favor and walk you home, even if we`re living at the other end of the streets.<br/>
If it is raining there, please do not forget your umbrella. I`m not there anymore to walk you home.<br/>
Stay safe.</em>
</p><p>The rain made Jeongyeon feel a little miserable, or something like that. Even though her life has been doing okay the past few weeks, she still thinks there is something missing, something that she thinks will remove all her loneliness and gloominess inside of her. </p><p>She can feel the raindrops dripping away on her short, blonde hair as the people around her keeps on running and finding some shelter so they will not get wet from the rain, but she`s just there, walking almost in the middle of the road, not bothering to get wet including her things and get sick later. She thinks she deserves this kind of short misery in her life that makes her realize a few things. Maybe it`s okay to have rain in life, because as the saying goes, there is always sunshine after the rain.</p><p>She did enjoy the rain though, did not care about what will happen afterwards because the ambiance of it somehow makes her calm, makes her temporarily forgets that she is missing someone in her life.</p><p>
  <em>Day 100 of missing you, Nabongs.<br/>
It`s been 100 days already and I cannot believe that I`m still continuing writing here when I thought I will just hide it elsewhere since I do not want to cry every night because of you.<br/>
Things are doing good here and I hope that it is doing good there, too.<br/>
It`s not necessary to call me if you`re tired from work. I will just be the one to adjust.<br/>
Take care always.</em>
</p><p>Three months and one week and it felt like a year for Jeongyeon already. A year without Nayeon`s soft hands into her when she`s afraid, a year without Nayeon`s warm hugs that makes her feel like home, makes her feel she`s in her own safe haven, a year without Nayeon whispering sweet nothings to her ears that definitely calms her in any ways possible and situations applicable, a year without Nayeon`s annoying and sudden <em>I love you`s</em> and <em>thank you`s</em> that surely makes her heart flutter, a year without Nayeon`s sweetness and precious bunny teeth and sudden attack of aegyos when in fact it has been three months only. Just three months and she needs to endure another month until it becomes a year, and so on and so forth.</p><p>Jeongyeon has surely missed the girl, and just like that, Nayeon called her again with the wide smile that she always has whenever she calls the younger. She immediately smiled, all her worries were gone in an instant.</p><p>“How are you doing? Did you cry?”</p><p>She touched her face and it is surely wet that she does not notice that she cried while writing a letter to the girl. But since she is Yoo Jeongyeon, she just made an excuse.</p><p>“Eh? It`s just sweat, don`t worry. I cleaned my whole apartment a while ago”</p><p>“Is there something bothering you? Care to tell?”</p><p>No doubt, Nayeon knows Jeongyeon the best. She knows when there is something that is bothering the girl, when there is something that makes her up all night, that makes her clean her whole apartment when it is already clean, that makes her do weird things that isn`t the usual Jeongyeon. And when she does, she knows it`s serious.</p><p>“Nah. I`m fine, really. You can continue doing your work” <em>Yes, I`m not fine. Please come home.</em></p><p>“Alright. Just hit me up when something happens, I`ll try to answer as soon as possible, okay? Take care always, Jeongie”</p><p>
  <em>Day 115 of missing you, Nabongs.<br/>
It sure is frustrating not having someone by my side. Asking you to stay that day will definitely make me the selfish one so I really tried so hard to hold back, to think of the bigger picture, to think about you and not myself.<br/>
Even if I say I really want you back here, I do not have any choice because it`s you who decided to obey your family and I don`t have anything to fight for that.<br/>
I really hope you`re happy.</em>
</p><p>In that span of time where days just pass by like the normal ones, they did not seem to care about their distance anymore, instead, just treasure every phone calls and conversations they make because who knows it might be their last. Their sudden parting of ways made both their heart breaks, but they also know it is for the best, and they had no choice but just to accept their fate. And hope that maybe in their next life, they can be with each other and will not get separated because it is indeed frustrating, it is indeed lonely, it is indeed sad, it is indeed gloomy, it is indeed all kinds of negative and down feelings, not having your favorite person by your side to cheer you up, to guide you in dark times, to help you with anything, to give you the things you do and do not need, to just be there because he/she decided to stay in any circumstances. And in their case, that person is each other, the only person who believes in them, who cares for them, who supports them no matter what, who listens to them, who stays.</p><p>
  <em>Day 198 of missing you, Nabongs.<br/>
I hope you`re doing okay there. Please don`t skip your meals or overwork yourself like what I`m doing right now. You can`t blame me though, I just miss you so much that`s why I`m doing this. Also, maybe because I want to go there that`s why I`m saving some money and working so hard hehe but ofc I will not say it to you. Stay safe always.</em>
</p><p>Nayeon smiled to herself. She thinks it`s a great day and everything is on her side, including the good luck, the sunshine, her whole environment. She feels happy. This kind of feeling happens only once in a while ever since she came to America and she doesn`t want it to last right away so she makes the best out of it.</p><p>As usual, she did well at work, made friends with her officemates, and even got praised by their manager so she excitedly went home right after work to tell about her day to Jeongyeon just like she usually does. By doing this, it makes her feel relaxed, makes her feel still closer to the girl because she`s still there listening to her unending stories even if most of it are nonsense (but to Jeongyeon, her stories will never be just nonsense). And it does not just Nayeon who favors about every conversation though, because both feels like they are on their own bubble whenever they talk, as if there is no tomorrow. It`s one of those days when they will talk extra late at night or in Jeongyeon`s case, morning, where they are too happy for every short-term goal, they achieve that day or that week. It just feels so natural, feels so nice having a best friend that will always be happy, be proud of each other. </p><p>
  <em>Day 265 of missing you, Nabongs.<br/>
What`s today`s event? Why does it feel that there is something special happening today?<br/>
LMAO JK of course I remember!! Don`t frown, Nayeonie (even though I know you will not read this LOL)<br/>
I wish you nothing but the best that you are already. I`m sending you my hugs and kisses today because it`s your birthday. I hope you will celebrate it well with your workmates, friends, and family there. I hope you will continue smiling and being that eternal sunshine to others especially to me. I hope you will always be happy, safe, and healthy. Do whatever you want, I will always be here to support you.<br/>
Happiest birthday, my dear bunny. You`re my number one, always.</em>
</p><p>It`s Nayeon`s first time celebrating her birthday overseas, let alone without her favorite person by her side. Nevertheless, she tried to be happy on her special day. She does not have any work that day and her family surprised her with a birthday cake and some balloons and roses right after she woke up and they all ate their breakfast together, leaving all their works behind because it`s their princess` birthday. When afternoon came, her friends came over with some of her favorite Korean dishes that she missed big time and a wine to celebrate her birthday. The mini party went until midnight because all they did was to blast off the music, dance to it, and do not care about everything happening around them just for that night.</p><p>Nayeon almost forgot she is missing someone, she is still not having the present she wants to receive. Almost. </p><p>“Dare!”</p><p>“Call someone you love that you left behind, go!”</p><p>Good thing, her friend dared her to call someone she left in South Korea and she immediately pressed number 1 and it was immediately answered by the other line.</p><p>“Ya! I love you so much! I miss you so much! Do you know it`s my birthday? Where is my present? How about hugs and kisses? Come on, give it to meeeee~”</p><p>Nayeon said straightly with her drunk voice and her friends just chuckled at her. They know it`s only one person that can make her whine like that, that can make her so talkative and demanding like that.</p><p>“Are you drunk? I`ll send you wishes for your birthday after work. You should sleep and stop drinking already, Nabongs. It`s already 1AM there”</p><p>“No. I want the hugs and kisses. Now”</p><p>“I can smell the reek of alcohol from here, Im Nayeon. I promise I`ll send you the present later, okay? Rest well”</p><p>Later that day, Jeongyeon sent a gif of hugs and kisses of a bunny to Nayeon that is the first thing the latter saw in the morning after her birthday. <em>What a nice thing to start the day.</em></p><p>
  <em>Day 305 of missing you, Nabongs.<br/>
Not a happy birthday to me. If you were to ask me what is my wish for this year, it is for you to come back. I know I`m asking for too much, so maybe you wishing me happy birthday is enough for now.<br/>
I miss you so damn much and it feels dark and cold here without you by my side.</em>
</p><p>Jeongyeon bought her own birthday cake this year. This is yet the first time she does not have any surprises, does not have any loud mouth screaming a <em>happy birthday annoying brat</em> with a cake in her hand to wake her up so early in the morning, does not have anyone who irritates her because of that. This is yet the saddest birthday for her, and she thinks it is just the start, because she does not have any assurance that the only gift she wants to receive on her special day is coming back, or if she still has any idea about her birthday.</p><p>That day, Nayeon just sent her a video of herself with a slice of cake in her hand a flower on the other while blowing some kisses and wishing her a happy birthday. For Nayeon, it`s just a small act for her best friend`s special day, but for Jeongyeon, it means everything.</p><p>
  <em>Day 365 of missing you, Nabongs.<br/>
I miss you.<br/>
I surely do.<br/>
I miss you like crazy.<br/>
I miss you like how I miss holding your hand.<br/>
I miss you like how I miss hugging you from behind.<br/>
I miss you like how I miss feeling your warmth around me.<br/>
I miss you like how I miss walking on the streets with you at midnight.<br/>
I miss you like how I miss talking with you about random things.<br/>
I miss you like how I miss writing my feelings for you with all honesty.<br/>
I miss you like how I miss getting appreciated and loved and supported.<br/>
I miss you like how I miss feeling home.<br/>
I miss you like anything and everything the universe can give.</em>
</p><p>And I cannot do anything about it except writing it all over again, about how I miss you because I miss you. I really do.</p><p>One year without Nayeon by her side brings Jeongyeon to irritation, no, much more than that. It gives her the feeling of frustration and sadness and loneliness and she feels like she wants to explode like a volcano because heck, it`s been a year already since the most important person in her life is not right next to her and she did not do anything to make her stay and instead, just let her walk away. She let go of the only girl she admires for the rest of her life.</p><p>Nayeon needs to leave. She was the only one who was left in South Korea and all of her friends and family already migrated to America. Her parents let her flew all the way there just so they can live all together until the end, even prepared all her papers for work and stuff, prepared everything so Nayeon just needs to go there. Of course, the girl will definitely not agree with that <em>bullshit</em> plan, for Pete`s sake, she`s a grown up already, she can handle everything alone, she can handle herself already, so there is really no need to obey their request. Besides, she can just visit when it`s the holidays, but that`s not the case, and Nayeon hates the idea that she cannot do anything, but just to obey, she hates it, she really hates it.</p><p>For weeks, she has been weighing consequences, even thought of running away with Jeongyeon, if not for her also thinking that she shouldn`t drag another person to her own mess. And that made her get stuck in America, for a year now, with her own family, but it doesn`t feel like she`s home.</p><p>And all Jeongyeon can do was to comfort her, all they can do was to comfort each other, that it will pass, that they will see each other again, that they can hug each other again, that they can talk and walk and laugh and do everything very soon.</p><p>As days passes by, writing at the notebook Nayeon gave her became significant because she thinks the journal became an important and special thing for her, something like the most treasured thing she owns probably because Nayeon gave it to her and probably because it just made her do things she`s not used to in the past, probably because of that notebook, she got to express herself, be herself when she`s alone, and probably because it has been a good company in times Nayeon wasn`t there for her and it represents her.</p><p>
  <em>Day 888 of missing you, Nabongs.<br/>
I love you and it hurts. It really hurts. It surely hurts. It definitely hurts. It deeply, sadly hurts.<br/>
I love you, Im Nayeon. I`m in love with you ever since, and I will love you until the end.<br/>
I love you and your bunny teeth and your pink cheeks and your dark, brown eyes and your big forehead and your wavy hair and your big hands and feet and your clumsiness and your clinginess and your loudness and your sweetness. I love everything about you.<br/>
I love the way you make me smile. I love the way you make me laugh at mundane things. I love the way you make me do things just for and because of you. I love the way you make me feel warm, in any ways possible. I love the way you care for me, and only for me. I love the way you give me attention like I`m the only person evolving in your own little universe. I love the way you make me feel safe, important, taken care of, appreciated. I love the way you make me feel home.<br/>
I love you that much to the point I became selfless and let you go, and let you walk away. I love you that much to the point that I cannot do anything but to hide in the closet and pretend that everything is okay for me, that our situation is okay for me. I love you that much to the point that I cannot and will not risk our friendship just because of this stupid feeling because after all, we`re best friends, right? We`re made to be best friends and just best friends only, and it`s okay, it`s really okay for me.<br/>
Still. I love you so much. Always and forever.<br/>
You will always be my number one, Im Nayeon.</em>
</p><p>At this time, Jeongyeon doesn`t have any words anymore. She poured her whole self into this journal entry she made simply because she can`t do it anymore, she wants something or someone to know how she feels for her best friend. And she`s crying now, heck, she`s been always crying for her best friend who always just sees her as that designated friend who will always be there for her, who will always support her, who will always stay by her side, because that is indeed Jeongyeon`s role in her life and she does not have any right to complain because she is also doing it voluntarily. All she can do and all she wants to do is to love Nayeon without anything in return. And she`s okay with that, <em>it`s okay, it will be okay.</em></p><p>
  <em>Day 1055 of missing you, Nabongs.<br/>
We`re finally meeting again after almost three years and I don`t know how to explain what is happening to me right now. In a few hours, I`m gonna see your face again, I can hug you again, I can hold your hand again and I surely miss everything about you.<br/>
I hope you have a safe flight back here and I hope to see my smiling bunny again soon.<br/>
Take care Nabongs. See you later :) </em>
</p><p>“Jeongie!”</p><p>A loud voice was heard that was almost occupied the whole place and both are grateful because they know the owner of the restaurant. Nayeon came running to Jeongyeon and immediately gave her the biggest and tightest hug she can offer, one that can choke the younger, if they were being honest.</p><p>“God. It`s really not obvious that you missed me so much, Nabongs”</p><p>“It`s because I really miss you, idiot!”</p><p>Their food came quickly and the whole dinner was filled with just smiles and laughter that were all too familiar with them. They are still the same Nayeon and Jeongyeon who knew each other`s whole being, inside and out, who have seen and known their soul well, who has been by their side since day one and will be by their side until the end. They are still the same Nayeon and Jeongyeon who grew up with each other and became best friends for life.</p><p>They talk about their previous lives in the previous years. Nayeon learned that Jeongyeon keeps on improving in her projects at her current company and she also learned that the girl often forgets anything about her things that is unusual for her. She learned that the girl has been in a battle with herself and actually survived because she now has Nayeon by her side which made the latter cringe a bit because it doesn`t sound like the Jeongyeon she knew which is a tease and definitely not sweet. Jeongyeon learned that Nayeon has been doing well at America, even liked the job her parents gave her at the company, though sometimes, she really cannot avoid feeling the loneliness because her <em>favorite</em> person isn`t around, and she also learned that just like her, she always tries to survive the drought of not having her by her side that brought her extreme sadness, but she`s okay now, because she now sees Jeongyeon in full flesh again.</p><p>“About the notebook…”</p><p>“Yeah? I still use it, don`t worry. I`m writing about notes for my projects there and not letters to you. Don`t assume, Im”</p><p>Light chuckle escaped Nayeon`s mouth before she played with her hands and hesitated to continue what she is about to say.</p><p>“Hey, I`m just joking. Is there something that`s bothering you?”</p><p>“Actually… I know what you have been writing in that notebook and I can read all your letters…”</p><p>Jeongyeon was astonished. She doesn`t know what to respond. She definitely did not expect Nayeon to say that weird fact. She tries to sink that information off her head, but she doesn`t seem to get the whole idea of it. <em>How does that happen? Why? Since when? For what?</em> She wants to ask all those questions, but her mouth isn`t cooperating, seems like her throat suddenly went dry and that is the cue for Nayeon to explain.</p><p>“The notebook has that kind of magic when I bought it.”</p><p>She then handed another notebook to Jeongyeon that reflects all her letters and she was once again shocked by all the things she is seeing and knowing at that moment.</p><p>“What you write in your own notebook will also be written in mine, that`s the magic. And that`s why I tend to know almost everything that happens to your day and that is the reason why I cheer you up on most days. I`m sorry if I didn`t tell you about it sooner. I`m sorry, believe me, I really am”</p><p>“N-no. This can`t be true. It`s not true, right?”</p><p>“So, are you also denying what you feel for me? Everything that you spent writing in that notebook for 3 years?”</p><p>No, it`s not that Jeongyeon is mad because it is literally her privacy and her personal thing. She cannot get mad because of a sole reason and particularly because it is Im Nayeon she is talking about. She cannot get mad to the girl, no, never. It`s just that she really cannot believe what is happening at that moment and what will happen next after that. And she admits, she`s truly afraid of rejection, of her feelings not returned when she got to say in personal her true feelings for the girl.</p><p>“Nayeon, I love you.”</p><p>It`s music to her ears and it made Jeongyeon shed a tear. It`s honest, it`s sincere, it`s pure and Nayeon couldn`t ask for more. This is the moment she has been waiting for, the day where Jeongyeon will finally admit her feelings and stop acting like a coward, stop acting like it`s not obvious that Nayeon loves her back, because she surely is. It does not need any magic.</p><p>“Do you know that I love you too, Jeongyeon, so much?”</p><p>Jeongyeon really doesn`t know when that very day will stop giving her surprises. There is so much on her plate and she cannot digest anything yet, but what caught her attention the most is Nayeon`s current question that made her tears fall once more.</p><p>“What do you mean, <em>too</em>? What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Idiot. It`s written on my letter, on the first page of the notebook. How come you did not notice it?”</p><p>They both scanned the notebook and found Nayeon`s letter on the first page, but Jeongyeon is still confused as ever.</p><p>“Where? Gosh Nayeon don`t joke around, I`m serious here”</p><p>“Who says I`m joking around, Yoo? Here it is: 39109.”</p><p>“And how am I supposed to know what is the meaning of it?”</p><p>“Yoo(3) Jeongyeon(9), yeongwonhi(10) saranghae(9)”</p><p>Jeongyeon`s prayers have finally been heard. Everything feels surreal and seeing Nayeon`s bright, genuine smile as she says those words to her just gets her back to reality, that everything is indeed happening and true, that the person she loves the most loves her back, that her best friend actually returned her feelings and did not reject her. She cannot explain how happy she is because she is literally beyond happy hearing those words from her. She feels like she`s on cloud nine, she feels like all the Gods are on her side and is in favor of her and her happiness, she feels like the happiest girl in the whole universe because she got to say her feelings to the girl she truly loves and that girl loves her back and <em>let that sink in, Jeongyeon!</em></p><p>“Are you not going to say something? Or do something? Am I the one in charge of the first move again? Yoo Jeongyeon, I can`t believe--“</p><p>A kiss was planted on Nayeon`s lips and the moment their lips met, it sure does give butterflies in their stomach, that some kind of feeling only each other can give, and there are love and adoration as they keep the kiss going. A kind of feeling they want to keep and feel over and over again.</p><p>“God. I love you so much, Im Nayeon”</p><p>“Shut up and kiss me again”</p><p>Distance makes the heart grow fonder. Writing a letter to Nayeon every single day since she went away from home feels like speaking her own feelings rather than an obligation. It made her realize that she can be more, that she can grow more. It gave her so many things she discovered for herself and to the girl as well. Loving Nayeon is amazing, her favorite feeling, one thing that she will not get tired of doing and expressing.</p><p>And if Jeongyeon were to write a hundred more letters to Nayeon just so she can prove to the girl how much she loves her together with her actions, she will definitely do it, because she will surely do everything for the girl she loves, for the one and only Im Nayeon—the love of her life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Amiel, this one’s for you btw :D<br/>more 2yeon fluff:<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475114">best part</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428332">24/7</a><br/>@letterstotwice for commissions</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>